Reunion After 8 years
by chipmunksmtw
Summary: A fanfic about Phoenix life For 7 years. And how he meet Maya again.
1. The Day They Depart

Oh Yeah ! Finally my first fanfic is done! I'm not an English so I'm sorry If my English is a bit bad.  
This is my first fanfic, I never made one before so I hope you enjoy it.  
This is the first chapter, enjoy !

It's just a normal day, like always..

" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP " Nick turn off his alarm and try to sleep again.  
" Wake up you lazy old man ! ", nick groaned. He knows that he must got up no matter what... or else Maya will kick him out the bed.  
" Just 10 more minutes " He shouted. " No more 10 more minutes, Nick ! Wake up ! Today you have a trial ! " Maya shouted back.  
" Arrgghh.. ! Alright , alright ! Wait a minute ! " Nick shouted and went to the bathroom.  
When Maya saw him out from the bathroom, she said " Oh yeah, Nick ! I almost forgot ! Today I must go back to Kurain ASAP! They need me for what is that thing called again-?" " For that next-spirit-channeling-master-ceremony thing,right? " Nick asked .  
" Oh yeah ! That's it, that next-spirit-channeling-master-ceremony thing ! " Maya answered. " So, What time you're off? " Nick asked.  
" Hmmm... Maybe around 08:00? " Maya answered with a unsure expression. " Then, I will be all alone again, huh? I must will be missed you.. " Nick teased Maya with a grin .  
" Bah.. Don't you dare tease me again, When I'm back I'm the Master of Kurain ! Remember it Nick M-A-S-T-E-R you have no right to tease me again... And even you missed me i won't come back just 'cause you called me ! No way you old man ! " Maya said with a cocky tone. "  
" Don't you get all cocky, Maaayaaa ! After all I'm the boss here ! And I won't miss you, and I won't call you master, get it? " Said nick with a cocky grin.  
" Whatt ! You won't dare to do it, Nick ! " Maya said while he chase after the running Nick.  
" Ohh Noo! " Nick said with a teasing tone.  
Maya tackle him, and he fell to the ground. " Aw, aw " said Nick. " " Now you eat your breakfast and go already, you can't be late, you know ! Or else the judge will throw you his hammer ! " Said Maya joking. " You too, now is 07: 30 already you know ! " Nick said and point at the wall clock.  
" Ok, I'm going now Nick ! Take care ! " Maya said while she opened the office door.  
" HOLD IT !, Maya." Nick shouting like he's in court now.  
" What is it? " Maya asked.  
" Umm.. Let me go with you to the train station." Said Nick shyly.  
" Ahh.. So this little boy miss his big sister , huh? " Said maya teasing.  
" No I'm not, and I'm not you little boy ! I just worried! " Nick object Maya's teasing.  
"No need for shouting, I can hear fine " Maya said with her hands covering her eyes.  
" Anyway, let's go or you're late for the train." Nick said " Let's go! " Maya said cheerfully.

" Train To Kurain will leave soon, please stand before the white line, Train To Kurain will leave soon, please stand before the white line "

" Bye , Nick.. " Maya said with a sad smile.  
" Bye.. Don't forget to call me after you arrive, and be sure to visit me soon. " Nick said sadly but trying to smile.  
" 3 years sure is fast, huh? " Maya said.  
" Y-yes.. " Nick said and force himself for not to cry.  
" D-don't cry, Nick ! Y-you sure a cry baby ! " Maya said with tears but trying to hide it, and force to smile .  
" T-take care, and come back soon. I need you to take care of me." Said nick honestly.  
" Don't say that you stupid! You make me don't want to leave. Anyway bye! " Maya said cheerfully but can't hide tears that falling from her small eyes. " G-GOODBYE !" Nick shouted.  
Maya running towards the train, and and crying inside the train. She wipes her tears and waving to Nick from the train. She don't want to say goodbye with tears.  
Nick waving back at her and made a signal for her to call him soon.

I don't own Phoenix Wright or the other character.  
I made them to be in character as I can, I'm sorry if they're a bit OOC, review and critics is welcome :D 


	2. Phoenix & Trucy

Chapter 2 is up ~ I got lazy on this chapter but I tried hard ~ Enjoy

" How could this happen? " Nick thought to himself, " There's no way I can live like this ! Especially if SHE knows about this ! ARGGH ! Why did I let this happen? What will she think about this ! " Nick thought while he was walking down the street from the court. He wasn't aware that he walked on the road, A car's horn made he awake from his thought. A man shouting from the car " Watch your step ! Use your eyes! "  
Nick walked slowly to Wright & co. Law Office.  
" What should I do now?" Nick talked to himself.  
Nick arrived at Wright & co. Law Office, He stood there staring at the old office, Lost in thought.  
He remembered all of things that happened here, in Wright & co. Law Office.  
Hhh... Nick took a deep breath before he open the door.  
KRIIETTT... " Maybe I should repair this old door." Nick talked to himself.  
" ARGH! DAMN IT !" Nick kicked the door with anger.  
" Uhm.. W-who is that? " A little, cute voice asked, It looks like the voice came from behind the kitchen.  
" Who are you? In my office? How did you get in here? " Nick asked.  
" GET OUT ! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK RIGHT NOW, AND THIS IS MY OFFICE !" Nick shouted.  
A little girl that looks familiar came out from the kitchen with tears on her eyes " I-I'm sorry, I-I found out that the d-door is unlocked, so-so I-I went in. "  
The little girl cried, Nick panicked.  
" I-I'm sorry I don't mean to shout art you, it's just that my temper isn't good. P-Please stop crying, I don't mind you to be in my office... P-please stop.."  
Nick wipe the tears on her eyes gently. The girl stopped crying...  
" Y-you aren't mad? "  
" Of course I'm not " Nick said gently, " It's just that I'm really sad and angry now, I'm sorry that I scared you."  
" I'm sorry to for went in without permission " The little girl trying to smile.  
" Are you ?" She asked " Y-Yeah I am, Excuse me, but who are you? You looks familiar to me." Nick asked with curiosity.  
" I'm Trucy Enigmar ! Don't Tell me that you forgot me already, Mister ! " The girl said with pleasure.  
" You're 's daughter... So, what are you doing in here?" Nick tied to smile.  
" Now, I don't have any family. My father's gone, My mother's already passed away. So, I'm now your daughter ! "  
" M-My daughter? Don't you have any other family? Other than you parents? "  
" No, Beside , It's looks like you don't have any family, So, I will take care of you ! "  
Nick couldn't say a words to this girl. " She don't have any family, now. I won't ruin this kid's life ! I will take care of her !" Phoenix thought.  
" So, what'll you call me from now?" Nick asked " Ummm... I already have a dad, so i will call you Daddy ! " Trucy said cheerfully.  
" Ok my daughter ! " Nick said with a smile and hugged her.

-  
How was it?  
I'm trying to made them to be in character as possible.  
And I don't like for you all to be bored because 1 chapter is too long to read, so I made it short!  
Thank you for reading ! 


	3. Apollo Justice is here !

Chp 3 now !

Enjoy !

Phoenix is accused of murder of Shadi Smith.

The night at detention center...

" Daddy why are you called me and askes to bring a newspaper ? " Trucy asked

" You bring the news paper? Good. There's something that I want you to read and i want discuss. "

" Here's the newspaper. " Trucy gave the newspaper to Phoenix.

" Here look at this article "

" It says " Lists Of Fresh New Attorney " why should I read it, Daddy? " Trucy asked

" Look at the man with 2 horns on his head, He's the defense for tomorrow "

" Why did you choose him as your attorney? He's still a new attorney, right? "

" He looked like me, back then when I was an attorney. By the way I want to asked you something "

" What is it daddy? "

" I want you to prepare an evidence for tomorrow trial..."

" The defendant is NOT GUILTY "

" Court is adjourned "

Apollo win the trial, He's suprised to know that his mentor is the real murderer.

" I don't believe if is the murderer.. " Apollo talked to himself.

" Believe or not, that's the truth" Apollo suprised by a voice behind him.

" M-Mr. Wright ! I'm suprised ! "

" It's looks like that you don't notice me. " Phoenix laughed.

" Yeah... By the way , you know that my mentor is the murderer from the beginning? "

" Yeah, I know it , and I heard that you don't have an office to work? How about come to my place? "

" Y-you mean Wright & co. Law Office? "

" Of course ! What else? " Phoenix giggled

" I mean, It's really FAMOUS, ! I never thought that I can work at your office... But, I'm not sure what should I do.. "

" Think for it, My place is always welcome. "

" T-thank you Mr. Wright! ! "

I REALLY LOVEEE short chapter 3

Because when I read some fanfic I really hate it when It's to long ( but i still finish it XD )


	4. My last trial, for now anyway !

" POLLY ! "

" What is it Trucy? "

" Nothing I'm just bored, Anyway tomorrow is Vera's Trial right?"

" Yeah.. " Apollo busy clicking the mouse

" What are you doing? You seem so busy."

" Umm.. Yeah, I'm interested in Vera's past. So, I open MASON system. "

" What is that MASON thing? "

" I don't exactly know, but I think it sort of system that allows you to 'peek' into someone's life.. "

" Interesting, But it's boring anyway. How about we went for dinner? It's already late and Daddy is nowhere to be found."

" Ok, I'm finished after all, How about Eldoon's place? "

" You can read my mind don't you? " Trucy giggled

" Ahahaha, Anyway let's go! "

" I couldn't believe that Mr. Gavin do ALL OF THESE ! "

" Polly, you really believed in that man, don't you?"

" Yeah because he save me that time. "

" Really? How? "

" Next time i'll tell you. Anyway, where's Mr. Wright? "

" Daddy? Dunno. Went home? Maybe.. "

" Oh i think you're right."

" Anyway Polly, Let's went to Eldoon's place to celebrate this ! "

" But, there's a place we must go before this. "

" Where is it? "

" Hickfield Clinic, Vera's there right? We must see her. "

" Oh Polly you're so sweet ! "

" H-hey it's not like that ! She's my client so I must take care 'bout her. " Apollo face is turning red

" I know I know, I was joking, silly ! "

" Y-yeah where I parked my bike again? "

" I think it's beside Klavier's motorcycle... Here it is ! "

" Klavier's motorcycle is really easy to notice. "

" Yeah, not like our bike. It's an old, rusty bicycle. " Trucy sighing

" But it have a lot of good memories.. "

" What are you waiting for Polly? Let's go now! "


	5. Eh? I found a Mamagata?

" It's not usual, face seems so worried..." Apollo asking question to himself " What's wrong ? "

" Err... It's nothing..." Phoenix replied " There's nothing wrong... "

From Wright's action, Apollo can tell that Wright is looking for something

" Is there something you're searching? "

" No. I said nothing, so there's nothing I'm searching for."

" Oh... Okay.. " Apollo goes to the office and sit there

"It must be something important that Mr. Wright been searching for but, what is it? " Apollo thought.

Suddenly everything is pitch black, someone is covering Apollo eyes from behind

" Guess who~~? "

" Umm... Who are youu ? Are you a magician? "

" Yep~"

" You have a brown hair! "

" That's right! "

" I know who are you ! You are a lovely magician that's always by my side! " Apollo hugged the person, you must know who is it right?

The person struggle and said " Geez , If you know since the beginning why don't you said it? "

" No Trucy, nooo ~ Let me hug you~"

" Stop it silly "

" Anyway Trucy, do you know what's been searching for? "

" Eh? Daddy lost something? He didn't tell me. "

" Umm... Did you found something that's not yours or mine? "

" I guess, i found a suspicious green thing. I put it in my room. "

" Let me see it "

Trucy bring the thing from her room

" Well, that's the thing, I have seen it somewhere before" Apollo said

" Really? Where? Where? "

" Umhhh... OH I REMEMBER ! I saw that thing when I opened the MASON system."

" What's that thing for, Polly? "

" Um.. The name's mama-gata I think or something like that, that's Mr. Wright's. "

" Let's return it to Daddy ! "

" I think that thing is very important for him, Why don't you return it by yourself? I Asked him about a lost thing before and he got mad..."

" Ok.."

" Daddy ! Daddy ! Look what I found, A mamagata ! "

" Eh? You find my magatama? "

" Yeah, I found your magamama or what is was? "

" Where did you found it? "

" When I was doing laundry, it's in you hoddie pocket. "

" Thank you veery much, Trucy. I don't know what to do if I lost it.. "

" Is that a really important thing to you daddy? "

" Maybe it's as important as an engagement ring for me.. "

" Are you married, Daddy? "

" Of course no. " He chuckled

" Hmm... Yeah... Of course... "

" Anyway thank you, Trucy."

" Your welcome! "

" Do you think that thing is from his lover, Trucy? Sorry I overheard you "

" Maybe, because it's so important to Daddy, like an engagement ring! Daddy must love that person so much. Do you have any clue who might that person be?"

" Eh, maybe.. I guess, I heard that Mr. Wright had a partner, when he was still working as a lawyer.. Have you ever met her Trucy? "

" Who? I never met someone from Daddy's past, except Ema and Mr. Kristoph. "

" Well, if you don't have any clue, so I won't have it too you know "

" Yeah, Polly take me to the new Ice Cream store that just opened ! "

" Well, I don't have anything to do, so why not? "

" Yay ! That's my Polly ! Let's go ! "

Sorry for the long update... You know not a free person I am. Anyway this chapter is short as always.

I hope you like it, by the way I open request and it's free, why don't u request one?


End file.
